<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thine by vinczu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312158">Thine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinczu/pseuds/vinczu'>vinczu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, no beta we die like man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinczu/pseuds/vinczu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper idled, his journal hanging from his fingers, while Mabel hummed some song only she knew.<br/>"So what is it this time?" he asked mostly to himself.</p><p>Mabel turned the wheel, her hands skimming on the fine leather "Just a simple delivery mission, we are taking up cargo, livestock."</p><p>Dipper grimaced "Great I hope it isn't noisy at least." his head snapped to Mabel "It's not a Cockatrice, right?!"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A Paranormal/Supernatural (not the series) AU where the Pines are pretty well known mercenaries, always prepared, until they are not.</p><p>Updates: Wednesday / Saturday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful &amp; Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest &amp; Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ACT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I wrote this Fanfic back a year or so ago, it is finished, hope you like it.<br/>I am trying to get back to writing again :) I may even resume my old fanfics.</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At this age and time they could say that they have seen it all. Yet here they were, their eyes almost falling out in their surprise. Dipper and Mabel Pines sat in a pristine little office room. In comfy seats, Mabel holding her steaming teacup a breath away from her lips. The porcelain under her fingers felt too cold despite their contents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old mahogany table that was their shield between them and the cause of their surprise .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pines were famous for their thorough investigation in the paranormal industry. Their skill widely known. The fact that they were hired to hunt down an entity that should have only existed in tales and legends, wasn’t the one that caused their turmoil. No. They have long left those little details behind. Like it shouldn’t be possible to have witches this age or that gnomes were all kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. They didn’t believe in fairy tales. They believed their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said eyes were now darting between the customer and the creature standing right next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office became it’s opposite as both Pines jumped from their seat tossing the furniture back. Mabel holding her teacup, the golden liquid almost spilling from her sudden movement. Her other hand safely over the trusty weapon she had under her leather jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper on the other hand, stood with his hands stretched out before him. A silver blade gleaming between them and their customer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side, cold almost grey eyes, looked back at the pair with a bored glance. Not giving in to the aggressive atmosphere directed right at her. Her posture rigid, the same when she stepped out of the shadows to toss the room’s calm out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning of this?” Dipper hissed, his muscles flexing under his long sleeves. His gaze never leaving the neckline of the creature before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The client’s eyebrow rose, while a smirk formed on his lips. “Kids there is no need to fret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us right now!” The cold sweat that started its way down Dipper’s temple made him jumpy. His brain was spinning at the speed of light. Calculating the way down to the parking lot where they left their car. Taking in account all the possible scenarios within the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” the client repeated himself. His left hand lifted, and the creature obediently lowered herself to kneel next to his chair. “She is harmless.” his caressing the skin next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel sipped from her tea, her eyes crinkling with mischief. “Does your kitty have a name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grey eyes snapped to her. Pale skin holding a perfect mask until now cracked for a mere second to show off teeth hidden behind lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She does have fangs,” Mabel gave it to her while she finished her hot drink. Licking her lips afterwards, getting the last taste from the sweet beverage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mabel we are going.” Dipper sunk his blade back to its sheath. His eyes never leaving the creature's form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older Pines twin lowered her now empty cup to the table, a smile playing on her full lips. Unlike her brother her eyes danced on the female’s face. Looking for another crack on the clean mask of hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to fret.” their customer leaned forward a dirty smirk painting over his features. “Against her looks she is not a vampire yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t concern us.” Dipper cut in, already mid turn to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t in the info that they got from their Grunkles. If something bothered Dipper it was mistakes. Their briefing was about livestock for a creature, which seemed rather pricey and valuable to their customer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan Pines wouldn’t have accepted the offer otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Mabel leaned to her right, almost comically balancing on one heel before the pair. Her lower lip was pushed out as she contemplated the new info. “ a dhampir then?” her body swung to the other side. The curve of her movement fluid yet calculated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dipper! She is a real dhampir!” almost screeching, her voice bounced back from the gaudy tapestry all around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still,” the boy’s gaze finally lifted and he himself gave up and examined the creature before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At second glance she seemed more human. Her features almost too beautiful to be true. Well it was one of the ‘side effects’ of being a dhampir. At least that’s what they read all those years ago, when they were still apprentices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature’s eyes drilled into his, and made Dipper realize that the investigation wasn’t one sided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still,” he repeated “this wasn’t in your letter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister peeked at him, her smile still in place. Then her body shifted slightly, closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them twitched when the voice carried to them, like it was riding on the wind. The flow of it felt like the honey drop from a spoon. If Mabel hadn't known better she would have sworn that the girl stood between her and Dipper. Involuntary her eyes jump up for a split second before landing back on the pale mask before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she knew she would never forget that half smile for the rest of her life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ACT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dipper eyed the backseat of their old car. The dhampir sat there gracefully, her hands resting in her lap. Her long blonde hair crowning her form. Even if he knew that her kind was almost useless in the daytime it was still nerve-wracking. Sickening even, to turn his back. So he sat there, his left side hurting as the seat wasn’t meant for such posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a name.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper was caught guardless. If he wanted to be honest, even his heart jumped a beat because of the voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Pacifica Northwest.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The calm in that voice wasn’t real. Just as ethereal as her appearance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper only read about her kind and it was their first time meeting one. So it wasn’t a surprise when Mabel went overboard a split second later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She can talk!” she squealed. Like Pacifica was some cute prize one could only win at a fair. “Dipper! She can talk!” now she even pointed at the object of her awe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I can you dimwit.” Pacifica retorted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww she is charming.” Mabel bit into her lips to stiffen another awestruck sigh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is not a kitty.” Dipper warned his sister.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The creature finally stood up and her stare held Mabel’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does our agreement still stand? ” the customer seemed to finally have had enough of the interlude, rising his voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It depends” Mabel kicked the chair up, sitting down in the same smooth movement. “Pacifica doesn’t seem like livestock to me.” pointing out the most disturbing detail in their credentials.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The contents are still valid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here they were. Sharing their car with one of the most dangerous and unpredictable creatures they ever met. And it was moody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still had hours till they would arrive at their destination. A well-known ghost town, where every other teenager held their tests of bravery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” the before sweet voice turned ice cold the minute the Pines took custody over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper remained silent studying her some more before deciding to turn back. They still had good two hours of sunlight burning for them. It would be stupid to tire himself before the ‘main course’ awakened fully. Even if all his cells were against the idea to show his back to Pacifica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel shifted gears. Humming and tapping the wheel with her other hand as they fastened their pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how old are you?” she chirped causing the other two to pay attention to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Pacifica didn’t answer she pushed on. “I bet you are hundreds of years old, and that’s why you are so gwumpy.” her face contorted into a grimace. She only showed when her favorite pet pig had done something utterly cure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” that seemed to have done it. Pacifica’s long locks flew with the jump she couldn’t push back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm~ is that so?” Mabel grinned turning the car and going off-road. “I bet you are older then you look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the same age as you!” Pacifica retorted, her white cheeks turning pink now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper watched her in the rear mirror. Cautious not to meet her eyes. The car shook under them as the dirt road tossed it up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Mabel had way more fun than she thought she would this morning. Teasing the seemingly emotionless creature behind her. “ you must be older than this car at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention me and this stinky car in the same sentence.” she hissed, her hands grabbing down on the fabric of her long skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car stopped with terrifying definiteness. Dipper was ready the second Pacifica closed her lips; his hands safely holding him on the dashboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica, on the other hand, wasn’t this lucky. Her body lounged forward with the velocity they traveled till now. By a hair hitting the shift between the front seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This car is my Precious,” Mabel glared, pressuring the dhampir back into the back seat. “Don’t you dare to talk trash about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car’s engine was sweetly rumbling under them. The driver already half feet into their convict’s personal space. “This car is an original third-generation 1965 Cadillac DeVille convertible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mable’s breath felt almost cold on Pacifica’s skin as she went on about her precious. The dhampir closed her mouth her teeth almost cracking under the force she needed to stay calm and silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head resting on the hat-rack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t her plan either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mabel we are losing time.” Dipper cut in his sister’s rambling. Pointing out that they actually needed to get going before the sun goes down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older Pines twin exhaled long and her features finally went back to the goofy smile. Like the one, she shared the first time Pacifica’s saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now you understand.” she smiled patting the shocked creature’s head. “Please refrain from talking bad about this car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel swiftly moved back to her seat almost breaking a grin now. “’Kay?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ACT 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t Pacifica’s plan at all. From the age of nine she was under iron control. Everything she owned, she ate, she drank, everything was decided and controlled by others. Moving from one Mansion to another, never staying long enough to learn names, or faces. Until yesterday, she was ready to live her whole life like this. Then that man came for her. He wasn’t kind. He wasn’t her owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the moment her current owner wasn’t killed. Painting the gaudy walls of her current residence red. Purposefully leaving every torn body laying around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the sound of shots. The gun’s sound was something carved into her mind, and she felt her body shudder involuntarily. The door to her room opened easily, and a smiling man reeking gunpowder and blood greeted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A day later she was sitting in the backseat to an old, but utterly loved car. With two mercenaries nonetheless. Who called her livestock more times than what would be comfortable. Her tooth chattered as the girl shifted gears and pushed the car’s limit. The driver seemed to be having her once in a lifetime fun after meeting her. Which was frightening on its own and yet, Pacifica wasn’t afraid to be left alone with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Dipper on the other hand. Her eyes turned to the boy on the other seat before her. The man was holding a book on his knees which he put up to the dashboard. <br/>There was a little commotion about him putting anything on the dashboard for the matter. But it seemed more like a casual banter between siblings than an argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that he was watching her from the mirror. Occasionally looking down his book, for show per se.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica knew if she was left with the boy, she would be on the tip of her toes and half way on the run. From what she gathered in the office, the boy was fast on his knife, silver nonetheless. Fast on his feet yet slow on deciding and for Pacifica this seemed the worst combination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Livestock, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper’s question hung in the silence like a knife. Pacifica tried her best to hide the shudder running down her spine because of the tone. After the second passed, she replied with her trained sentence which would kill any conservation for the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better livestock then breeding material.” her eyes were about to burn a hole into the boy’s headrest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm~” Dipper stopped for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica saw as his lips stretched into a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you are from a prestigious bloodline?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica gulped. Under the little time they knew each other this was the most interested the boy ever sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Dipper Pines without doubt was the bundle of the worst possible treats for her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Act 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay guys,” Mabel pulled the handbrake. Stopping the car in the literal middle of nowhere. “I need to make a call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed the old Cadillac’s door open and her fingers already tapped on her phone. “No arguing while I am away!” she leaned back in, saying this mostly to Dipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who had the audacity to roll his eyes. Mabel grinned then with a swung she closed the car door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was still fresh as the sun started to paint everything deep orange and purple. Their supposed ‘customer’ was another hour by car. The phone gave in under her persistent fingers and dialed their Grunkles office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned to the car, resting her elbow on the roof of the old treasure she drove the last ten years. Her finger tapped on the old hood, while listening to her brother and Pacifica’s banter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin widened when with a click a line finally contacted and her beloved bellowed into the phone on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are closed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel swiftly cut in before the old man could hang up on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mabel sweety” Stanley Pines’ voice softened almost horrifyingly after his first sentence. “How is the cargo doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel leaned forward peeking under her eyelashes. She saw a rather ruffled dhampir, all prim and proper was tossed out the window the minute the journey began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Socializing.” she decided after considering the right word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” the phone rattled for a moment before the man was back. “So my hunch was right after all...” he laughed mostly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hunches are always right Grunkle Stan” she couldn’t help it, her voice hid laughter too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a while before Stan decided that it was time to go back to work. After all the sun was about to set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel cut the call and almost jumped into the driver seat. The air was stiff between her two passengers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you!” the brunette turned the key, listening the sweet sound of the ignition. “No sulking in the back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not sulking!!” Pacifica exclaimed her fist turning white from the power she tried to hold in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Dipper flinched under the stern look on his otherwise cheerful sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rile her too much, the night is approaching.” she barely held her serious face for the whole sentence. Bursting into laughter as the car started to move under them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper looked at her and saw in the mirror that even the creature’s eyebrow jumped in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Dipper almost whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro-bro it’s not okay, its perfect.” she grinned widely. Turning the vehicle, taking them back to the roads of the silent town before their destination.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ACT 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aww...” Mabel chirped swooning because of their cargo. “Now that I have a moment to look at you, you are really cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had long settled and the three for them were huddled next to the car. As they couldn’t eat or sleep in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica glared at the brunette on her right, and leaned to the left as Mabel’s hand shot up to pat her head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the best choice because the boy on her left pushed right back, so now she was stuck between the two. She listened to their banter and laughing, she was sure about one thing. Something was off. And it wasn’t the fact that her hands were cuffed with seemingly flimsy handcuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No the atmosphere changed after Mabel’s phone call. Something must have changed. The pair didn’t seem to hurry as much as they were initially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The road that should have been over by now was getting longer and longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are suspicious.” she finally said it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words bounced right back from Mabel while she blinked at her several times smiling nonchalantly. Dipper, on the other hand. His demeanor changed just the slightest. His scent became spicier, and Pacifica scrunched her nose. It was long ago that she was this close to a human, not to mention at night. She hated it. This part of her being, as the sun gets down her senses clear. Her nose becomes so sensitive she is able to tell the different emotions by smell only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it came handy as now she knew that Dipper was easy to aggravate if necessary. Her fingers tapped on the apple that was portioned for her as dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel already finished with her meal and draped a dirty rug down the ground. Then she promptly zipped her sleeping bag and was out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper was cautious, giving side glances to the creature as she bit into the fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the slightly longer canines tore the skin on the apple, then into the flesh. The book in his lap had almost nothing on dhampirs and he wanted nothing more than to call Grunkle Stanford to help them with this situation. All he remembered were folklore and no facts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These species was rare after all. He blinked finally realizing that he was staring and that a clear blue pair of eyes were staring back. He felt a shiver run down his spine, which he ushered and gracefully buried under the bravado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you staring at?” his voice even, he concentrated on the pair of eyes that he was sure were grey before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica’s eyes remained on him as she lifted the fruit up to her lips once again. “You started it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper felt suddenly scared, the face before him crinkled and the eyes smiled up to him. He heard the fruit flesh break with such decibel it felt like the girl was devouring him, not the apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica smiled while chewing on the sweet fruit, finally breaking the eye contact. Almost humming. This was fun, she had used her ‘powers’ before because she had no other choice but right now, there were no need to use any. The boy filled all the gaps with just some suggestive looks. Not to the night was on her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she mused the breeze carried Dipper’s scent and it was different again. Pacifica felt her heart speed up in her chest. This was the first time she found a human’s scent alluring. Her lips parted on the remaining food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin shivered, and her fingers became restless, her concentration swayed. ‘No’ she said to herself, ‘No, I am not like them yet...’ her mouth watered when the boy moved on her left. The new waft of his essence carried to her, before she realized her nails were already tearing at the apple’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So livestock...” Dipper said suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if you say that again...” Pacifica bit the end of her aggressive sentence. Clapping her teeth tight, her mouth stretching into a thin line by the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s - ” Dipper hesitated, looking down the creature next to him “ - it’s just... unusual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More unusual then sitting next to a handcuffed dhampir?” she laughed humorless, tossing the half eaten apple away. The cuff clinked together as they watched the fruit fly in the air. “As I said before, better than being breeding material.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper examined the creature. It somehow fascinated him, how utterly calm Pacifica looked. How calm she was talking about this, but got angry because Mabel merely said she was sulking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is going to ea....uhm consume you?” Dipper was sure that he saw the girl flinch. So he pushed on with the vehemence of new discovery. “And how exactly?” His feet was grounded, his back resting on the tire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thumbs rolled on the other in his interlaced palms as he was waiting for the answer. If there were any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but shouldn’t you?” she finally lifted her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was blue; deep, clear and angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only got the address where we should take you. The consumer is not known to us.” he sighed, pushing some hair out of his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About the consuming,” she lifted her arms. With her hands cuffed she was clumsier than she ever would have confessed. She slowly rolled one of her long sleeves up. Under her pale skin even Dipper could somehow take out each and every vein, rushing with blood. He watched as Pacifica pushed her fingernail into her flesh until it scraped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t exactly blood...” they watched as the scrape healed fast and seamless before it could let out any of the merchandise. “...but it’s said if you take a dhampir’s ‘essence’ it’ll heal, and make you stronger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...” Dipper watched mesmerized taking mental notes about all this. His gaze was only broken when the girl let her hands fall back to her lap. “I am surprised you are answering earnestly.” he smiled betraying himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica shrugged “I rarely have the privilege to talk with anyone.” she said, half under the boy’s scent induced spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper’s smile became faint before disappearing and sighing again. Letting his head fall between his shoulders he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pitying me?” Pacifica asked, half hoping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s interesting, you are the first dhampir we ever met, I wish we could see more of you before we give you over.” he said, pushing forward and rummaged in the trunk before he got back with a blanket tossing it over the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica watched him, getting cosy next to his sister. Her chains were connected to the car so even if she wanted to she wouldn’t be able to run away. She watched as Dipper’s breathing evened out, and she slouched to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No tears for the creatures of the night, huh?” she mumbled remembering something she read ages ago.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ACT 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pacifica woke with a jolt, as someone shook her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up already.” Mabel ushered as she shook her shoulders . Opening her handcuffs, even before the creature was able to blink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” the blonde sat up, looking around it was still dark, meaning that they only slept for mere 3-4 hours. “Why the rush?” she asked while massaging the marks left by the cuff. Before she could ask anything else, a motorcycle stopped next to the Cadillac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper pushed the motor’s supporter out leaving the bike back. His sister opened the car’s trunk and she started to clatter in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica watched them in confusion, her legs still asleep carried her to the trunk too. She glanced inside, but she wished she hadn’t. It was filled with numerous guns strapped to the car wall’s and the respective ammunition was sorted just under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shifted from the shotgun that Mabel took out, to an open wooden box, she knew what it was right away. She had seen it before, when she was still little and had her ‘own’ family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wooden box, or suitcase, was lined with red velvet. She knew that the silver knife which was missing was by Dipper, and she glanced to her side. The Pines were discussing something, arguing even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica watched as Dipper dug into his hair, pulling his fringe out of his forehead. The dhampir watched the small constellation, almost shinning in her eyes on the boy’s skin. A shudder run through her and her hand involuntary lifted to her own covered forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could catch her she dived into the trunk and took the only thing she remembered being useful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed it deep into her pocket in time before Mabel closed the trunk almost breaking the metal under her fingers. “You go with Dipper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I could run away” She said, as the brunette tossed her shotgun and other guns to the passenger seat. One glance from the deep brown eyes shut her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could even step aside Dipper grabbed her wrist. Pulled her by force next to the bike, already kicking the support up. Yet he stopped when the creature stood rooted before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is happening?” she asked, and the dark somehow started to seep under Dipper’s skin. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fastened his grip on the girl’s hand, he knew that it must have already hurt, but he didn’t let it up. “Get on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like the time stopped around the two of them as they heard Mabel pull back to the road, leaving them behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what is going on!” she said her voice like honey, and her eyes sharp like blades. Suddenly Dipper felt like the night just started and he was prey. Those eyes dragging his soul out his body. He shook his head, they talked about this. This wasn’t possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no power over me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” Pacifica asked mischief in her voice as she almost slid next to the boy. Leaning close before inhaling the aroma from the boy. “I’ll go with you just this once...” she whispered into his ear. Her lips almost touching the warm skin before her. “...because I am kind like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat behind the now frozen boy and draped her long almost glowing arms over his torso. Her satisfied smile hidden in the fabric of Dipper’s jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica for the up tenth time thought it was way too easy to aggravate the boy. So gullible so, paranoiac. She closed her eyes and fastened her hold as the motorcycle’s engine finally get alive under them. So dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is dangerous. Dipper pushed the engine under them, so the sunrise would come faster. The arms around him felt like vines, pulsating with unwanted energy. His skin was itching. This was reckless. Mabel’s idea of perfect plan was hitting rock bottom fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind of their travel made his eyes water. This wasn’t their original plan. The original plan was detailed, and filled with facts and steps to achieve the goal. It wasn’t that Dipper was so strict about their modus operandi. Or their deals. No. He was ready to compromise or improvise when needed. No, what he hated was not being filed properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was without question something between Mabel and Stan. Which he would without doubt avenge later, but for now he had to trust his sister’s clear mind and plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was dragging on, not even a chance of sunlight. His stomach jumped when the girl behind him moved, her arms letting his torso go. His eyes remained on the road before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve gone through city limits a good ten minutes earlier. The rumored ghost town was silent and ominous. He wasn’t about to break their every bone because the dhampir decided it was time to play stunt woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica’s hand slid up to his shoulders, and he felt her light and lukewarm body leave his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the wind roaring in his ears he heard her clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are being followed...”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ACT 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so so much for all the kudos &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mabel shifted gears, her fingers tapping on the wheel, inhaling the smell of burnt tires. She grimaced, glancing back into her rear mirror the hundredth time. They were coming after her, good just as planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She talked this over with Dipper in a rush an hour ago. The plan had to change. Stanford sent intel on someone or a group following them. To their luck, both of them were easy sleepers, always on the brink of awakening. It comes with the work. Grunkle Stan reminded them over and over again. Just like nightmares when you are still a small child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her goal was the same as Dipper’s and Pacifica’s yet she had to take a detour. If Dipper’s guess was right, the group would separate as no one knew how much cargo or what exactly they were shipping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was, did they know. If they did, they were too confident, breaking up and sending someone after her. The ghost town was silent and sleepy even. Almost like a little folktale, with numerous little monstrosities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car under her rumbled. The driver’s side sinking with the acceleration. She saw sparks fly on her left as the car’s chassis collided with the broken road under her. She had to toss all her reasoning out of the window pulling the break. The car spiraled then before turning over bounced back to the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand shifted to her shotgun, her left leg kicking the old Caddie’s now damaged door. Before she could think it over, her finger already pulled the trigger. Coloring her vision red. Her assaulter lay on his back, his eyes and mouth gaping to the dark star ridden sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel panted, trying her best to calm her nerves. With a long out hale she pushed her body in motion. Just in time to avoid a muscular hand breaking through the car window. The passenger seat’s door opened without any restraint and she was out of her precious before the form she shot just a couple of seconds ago, came back to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pupils grew wide, in the dark and in shock finally sizing the situation. This was a trap. Not made for her per se, but for any sorry soul that decided to drive through here at night. From the deep shadows, like water, the creatures of the night flowed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reloaded, backing a step away before the group could come around her. This place was rounded up. Debris and blockades stopping her from escaping into an alcove. No crack to hide and guard till the sun came back up. Mabel’s second shot missed, rendering her to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seems like her follower wasn’t about to show yet, not like she had the time to worry about whoever was stalking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel took every step with caution, trying her best to slowly fall back into shadows. Yet, no matter where she started another thing came to face her. Their ghostly figures and grotesque forms occupied Mabel’s vision as she inhaled the cold air. Her breath the only one among the group of theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to take the stalker away, so Dipper could take care of Pacifica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the customer’s city seemed to turn on her instead. She stopped on her tracks. Her third shot rendered two of the creatures motionless. Wriggling on the ground whining like animals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others were closing on her, few but just enough to make her heartbeat fasten, and her palm sweat. Her finger hung on the trigger, on the out hale she sent another one to the grave for eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reloaded, her boots scraping the ground as she used the shotgun’s heel to smear the hissing creature’s face. Breaking skin, she could hear as the heel skidded on aged bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nose was filled with the smell of rotten meat. She sidestepped almost dancing and twirling away from her attackers. As her hand shifted to her next ammo pack, her fingers touched air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tsk-ed and twirled the heavy shotgun in her hands again. This wasn’t good, her ground was almost gone. The half decomposed buildings and walls made maneuvering way too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back hit concrete and she had to roll away from a grab at her neck. She felt the wind being knocked out of her as her body was tossed to the side mid-movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin broke on the pavement and her blood spilled before she kicked the ground to escape the now riled up horde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel hissed, pulling her pistol from her jacket, giving a bullet to the half-rotten face before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night didn’t seem to let up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi..” her course was short-lived as a hand drenched in blood and intestines grabbed her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell hitting her head, pistol still in hand she tried her best to steady her swimming vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing started to crawl up on her legs as the others closed on her. Only five more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had the ammo, she had the skill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first bullet hit target and blew up the closest thing’s head. Her hands shook as the headless thing continued to slide up on her legs. Her motion was rendered, the dead meat overlapped her whole lower body. She grumbled, trying her best to kick off the grotesque monster. Without reward her hand shot up, missing the target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Shit! SHIT” she repeated while her pistol clicked without any bullet loaded in the barrel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold seeped from her leech to her skin, and a soulless meat bag dragged its half-rotten body to her direction. They gave up the chase the moment she fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bodies twitched around her. Her head spun, her legs were cramping up under the strength she tried to output.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on...” she urged for herself. Hitting the shoulders of the body hindering her repeatedly with the pistol’s now empty magazine. “Come on Mabel...” her teeth gritted as the thing from her right finally fought its way over the blockade of fallen bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fought her instinct to close her eyes, if this was it she wanted to witness it. In its full beauty. She grunted as her last pieces of fight left her body. The headless being’s claws tugged on her jacket and her chest sunk under the heavyweight of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her neck almost broke as she tried to put distance between her face and the thing that was now weighing down her whole body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was slowly pressed from her lungs under another’s weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then something happened and everything seemed to halt for a split second. Even the air seemed to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ribcage became light, and she could breathe again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her attacker seemed to simply fly away from her fallen form. Yet Mabel wasn’t such an idealist as to believe Lady luck just chose this exact moment to lift her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked her body already in motion, pulling the last magazine hidden in her jacket. Under her weight, the metal must have left a nasty dent in her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it clicked in place, her hand was steady, her mind jumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was blue.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ACT 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We are being followed...” Pacifica said, her eyes almost glowing in the dark. Her skin felt hot, as the first rush of smell attacked her senses. Murderous intent. “...but you already knew that.” she finished, grasping the boy’s shoulder with more strength than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t able to take it out in the dark. But it was there. Without doubt. It was hunting. Her nose scrunched, and her whole body went into numb preparation. The bike under them and her anchor Dipper was loud in the night. Yet Pacifica’s senses all concentrated into one point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was coming, yes, but something else was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dipper STOP!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without reward as the boy just pushed the accelerator, gaining speed. Pacifica gritted her teeth. Her hair was in her face before she could glance forward, a chill run down her spine. This was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crouched low behind Dipper now, her nails digging into his flesh. She knew this smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Insanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This smell was carved into her body numerous times in her previous household. The boy said something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went over her head, as she used all of her strength to pull Dipper back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yank was so unexpected that Dipper’s fingers slipped off the handgrip. His body dropped back and before he could tell what happened it became almost weightless. He still felt Pacifica’s grab on his shoulders as pain cut into his flesh. Yet it was nothing compared to the collision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His back hit the girl, and his head was secure on the body under him, but his left shoulder hit the concrete. He hissed slowly getting up, his eyes swimming from the tears of pain. He watched the bike go down the dark road, its case lighting up the night like a candle before going out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a shiver run down his spine when he first felt movement on his right. The dhampir swiftly stood up, wiping some dirt from her now torn dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope you are ready.” Her skin was marred with black and red. The back of her dress gone, her bones showed for a moment before the milky skin was back on the shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper gripped his shoulder standing up, anger building up in his gut. Before the creature could move he grabbed her arm with his good arm and dragged her to the direction of their broken bike. “You cannot run.” He hissed when Pacifica tugged her hand back. Taking the boy by surprise, he almost fell back with the power of the yank hers. He shuddered as he realized the thing before him was more powerful then it let on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not going there.” Pacifica stated, her gaze cutting into the dark. Rendering the boy to stop, her nose flared up as the murderous intent got closer. “You have your knife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper nodded staying quiet about the fact that his dominant hand was almost useless after the stunt that idiot pulled. His brain was overloaded with information. Seemingly Pacifica could tell that something was after them. And she would rather face them than go to her consumer. What a surprise he thought, smirking to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He first realized that Pacifica pushed him away when he hit the wall of the old building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ins-” he bit the last word back as he saw a blade miss the blonde just by mere centimeters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attacker had a wicked grin plastered on his face. His blade changed directions in a split second and the target was the creature’s heart. Or at least where it should have been. Pacifica was faster though her form swayed to the side, and her body got low just before another blow. She was behind the attacker before Dipper could realize it. Her hand shot out to grab the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her hand touched air, she remembered, memories flashing through her mind. When she hit the concrete and her cheekbone was smashed she was sure she could die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She struggled, her skin scraping off as her and the attacker’s weight pushed her forward on the road. She blinked up, making sure she didn’t make a sound. Her gaze connected with Dipper’s. She wasn’t sure why she saved him. Twice now. Her heart beat faster as she saw the utter shock on the boy’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t he supposed to hold her captive; to deliver her? She shivered as her attacker burrowed his face into her locks just behind her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…I was searching for you” he whispered into her ears and fastened his grip on the creature’s neck. “did you believe that you would be taken back by the house if you came here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted her with ease, her toes above the concrete. “Did you?” he chided almost mockingly. Pacifica hung there and Dipper wasn’t sure what to do. This wasn’t in the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this the consumer? No that couldn’t be. He remembered that they were specifically told to take the cargo to the said address and don’t lose it on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers clasped on his knife. His whole arm was aching, he pushed himself from the wall. With bravado he stepped forward, his hand held up high. The blade pointing at the attacker’s neck just like Pacifica’s hours before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature holding up Pacifica glanced at his direction. His glee painting his face sinking as he took in the man before him. “The mercenaries?” his head lolled to the right. “Oh yeah!” His voice got louder, his shoulders shaking from the laughter as he tossed the dhampir to the ground. “The Pines right?” Pacifica was back on her feet the moment the grip on her neck was gone. The smell of fear mixed with anxiety in the air, and she knew that it wasn’t just her who could tell. The bruises on her neck started to heal over, and her skin prickled as it formed again on her cheek. Heaving she tried her best to shake off the alluring smell of Dipper’s emotions. The weight of them almost unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her senses were on edge because of the intensity oozing out of her predator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem well versed in Mercenaries.” Dipper grinned, his blade pointing at the man before him. “Sorry but I can’t reciprocate it as I know way too many freaks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dhampir couldn’t help the smile creeping up her lips. Filling her veins with the same bravery that Dipper showed despite what he smelled like. Her body moved almost on its own as she jumped at the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again she hit the ground this time her head smashing into the concrete. Gagging as her throat was smashed under the grip of her attacker. Her eyes shifted as the moon shimmered down the silver blade of Dipper’s knife. Blood rushed to her heart as the tool missed. Dipper’s arm gave out a sorry sound while the muscles ripped under the strength of their assaulter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to cry out but only a gargle came to the surface. She heard all too loud as the silver blade clattered to halt next to her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How foolish I would have paid you multiple times for your service, had you inquired it.” The attacker sighed, smirking at Dipper’s attempt to loosen the grip on his now numb and useless arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica squirmed under the iron grip, her hands sneaking up to the attacker’s neck. But he didn’t give her any attention as both of them felt the shift in the air. Dipper scent became sweeter, as anger tainted it. Gone were the fear and anxiety. Its place was overridden with anger and wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah..” the man gulped down his desire to rip the mercenary apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica let go, her mind was going in circles and the only thing she could think about was avenging the thing making Dipper change so much. Her lips parted, and her canines shown in the night as tore into her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to halt. Crimson red oozing out of her beating veins. Dipper watched in awe as the man’s hand finally let up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inhaling the essence of Pacifica who was heaving with the withheld emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could move the girl went for the abandoned knife, holding it square to her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now now…” she haled out, as her throat started to heal “let’s not waste merchandise.” The knife sinking and burning her white skin when the man moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned tossing, Dipper to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Northwest blood still going strong huh Pacifica?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same goes for you, hm Primael?” she chided sweetly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Act 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mabel could feel the steel of the pistol in her hands. Finger on the trigger, her breathing evened out. This was one of her strong points after all. Steady she tried her best to step forward, but she was rooted. The blue that has taken her over was still enveloping everything around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Move. MOVE. She urged herself. Her skin prickled with cold, the gust that came from the right made her eyes tear. Time started again, one step right, the target at point-blank. Mabel had perfect form, her hand steady on the gun, its barrel at the enemy’s face. She finally found the blue of everything. Ice cold eyes glared at her, the pale and almost grey skin marred with burn marks. Silver hair crowning the beast’s head that loomed over her frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature was almost two meters tall, towering over her. Intimidating for sure. The cock clicked the moment the monstrous thing moved to grab at her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel almost fell back when the thing bellowed and fell forward right at her feet to the ground. Wailing and squirming, Mabel stepped away before it could grab at her. Her sole knocked into the body on her other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, she looked around and lowered her gun. The mob from before was shattered and finally, the smell got to her. It was indescribable, it wasn’t quite the irony smell of blood, but it wasn’t the rotten smell of flesh either. Yet it made Mabel gag involuntary. The bodies around her, spare for the ones she shoot herself, were torn to pieces. Sending whatever remained after the death of them to the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze slid down to her saviour…well that was still under debate. She crouched down and looked at the monstrous thing before her. It had a steady breathing pattern, ragged, but steady. Yet Mabel was sure that this was a thing, a monster and not a human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the thing started to crawl and gargle at her, she pointed the gun to his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back I guess?” she smiled, her fingers steady on the trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl crouching before him was almost cute, one hand extended ending in a pistol. Point blank at his forehead. Alluring would be an understatement. Her other elbow propped on her thigh and her round face resting in her open palm. One brow lifted in a curious arc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell like her.” he finally said. Some of his power pooling back into his veins. It was ages ago that he ate and it hurt to even move. But his senses failed him, her fresh fragrance was mixed with something spicy and sweet. He couldn't stop himself. It was after all, all too seducing, reason mixing with hunger. He screwed his eyes shut, every little mark hurt. “Where...” he panted “...where is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Mabel let her head fall fully into her palm. Her lip pursed in concentration. “Well, could you be the buyer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward, her expert hand staying steady as she searched for the creature's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you are one of the Pines...” he pushed up, but his hands gave out, and he fell back to his forearms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your assumption is right.” Mabel smiled sweetly “Sorry for not being able to reciprocate.” she pushed the gun to its holster as she stood up. “I don’t have the time to remember every freak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing sputtered in laughter, shaking its whole body. “There really isn’t so much of us now to forget one.” he laughed. Trying his hardest to turn on to his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally did, Mabel examined it again. It was big, ragged and had numerous scars and bruises. Almost radiating pain as it lay before her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...” she started a chill running down her spine. “...show your teeth.” some of the former blue still tainting the corner of her vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a horse.” the blue countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t a gift either.” Mabel deadpanned, and it humored the thing to no end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing finally did as said after snickering for a whole minute. His hands gripping, releasing at his side again and again. Like he was trying to exert the bare minimum movement before stopping altogether. His teeth were like Mabel guessed. Pointed fangs glinted in the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dhampir?” she inquired while grabbing her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not like them,” he grumbled trying to get up again. “Damn it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How were you able to shred all this if you are like this?” there was no connection and she held the phone in hopes to her ears. Standing an arm's length from the creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome by the way, sweetheart.” he croaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel mirrored his humor from before at the endearment. “So let’s cut to the chase.” she loomed over him now. “You are telling me that you are a pureblood Vampyr who was about to buy something from the Pines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands-on her knees she mused, while the thing nodded. “Do you have a name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a glint in the blue of his eyes that put goosebumps all over Mabel’s skin under her clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gideon” he elaborated finally giving up, all his energy escaping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Gideon” Mabel smiled sweetly, wind tearing into her smeared clothes. “If you promise to not eat me I’ll take you to Pacifica.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon flinched at the name, his demeanor changing completely. His mouth shut closed with a snap and he nodded very slowly, trying his best to get up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no no don’t” Mabel chided. “I’ll carry you but don’t make me regret turning my back on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, how are you go-” before Gideon finished his sentence, he was lifted with expertise to delicate shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel stood, her knees buckling a bit before she found her center. It was a year ago when Dipper and she had to go through that dreaded marsh in the south. She repositioned the Vampyr, before she finished the perfect form of fireman carry. Her left hand still free pulled the gun holster nearer to her grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon grunted, his body lax against her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked, taking the first probing step.  Now confident that she'll be able to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing.” Gideon ground out, inhaling her scent and remaining silent about her alluring aroma. Even if he hasn't eaten in half a year, this was his best chance to see the Northwest ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More embarrassing, than being rescued by a Vampyr?” Mabel snorted lightly glancing around the dark “As a mercenary too, may I add.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The said creature remained silent and Mabel took a long breath before starting at Dipper's direction.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Act 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dipper gulped down his pain, his left hand useless now. He watched the stand still before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica knew this guy for sure now, as they addressed each other by name. The silver blade was still a breath away from the pale skin of the Damphyr’s neck. The skin still torn on her wrist where she voluntarily ripped her own veins out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was spectacular. Dipper already knew how he would frame the sentence in his journal, would he outlive this delivery job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are still a fucking disgrace” Primael spat circling the stock still girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are still a bad game.” her smirk sent power to Dipper’s blood. This was the first time after their collision that he felt somewhat calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why wouldn’t I dance around your corpse after you cut yourself open?” like a wolf, Primael’s head hung low. His dark blond mane of hair suggested that the house he was talking about before was the same as Pacifica’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper tried his left fingers, without grace. His bones were intact, but he himself heard his own muscles rip. His eyes followed Primael, who orbited around Pacifica. Now that he was tossed aside and ignored, he could see the similarities between the two creatures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well wouldn’t it be a disgrace if I turned before the Master decided?” she tossed the word back. Stepping a tad closer to Dipper when her attacker finally circled her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Primael laughed “Do you believe that you can die twice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another step, now the girl was good three steps away. The distance slowly diminishing between Dipper and her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thrice” she smiled. “Do not forget the night Primael.” she bared her fangs, almost growling. “The night you and every last one of you betrayed the vow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica slashed her fingertips with the silver blade, tossing herself at Dipper. The boy was shocked when the warm liquid was smeared on his face. Including his lips. It happened so fast he almost didn’t see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica was tossed back by an iron grip on her golden locks. Knife spinning out of reach she healed out low. “Run!” Pacifica snarled, grabbing at the hand holding her. There was a silent struggle as her arms vined behind her head to grab. Then the night was filled with the sound of snapping bones and a shriek that could kill on it’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll KILL YOU!!” Primael screamed “I’ll KiLL yOU!” his right hand hitting his side sloppily and without movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica scurried to her feet, turning in time to lock her gaze with Dipper’s. The man was shocked still, her deep red blood dripping from his chin. It was a mesmerizing moment before she felt Primael’s left hand grab for her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time.” she hissed slapping the hand away and went for the broken right arm. The pain was immense as it sailed through Primael's whole body. She could see his muscles contort in pain. A long-forgotten glee run through her and her lips formed a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dIE” Primael grunted, his fangs finally shining as it went for his target’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica easily smacked him back. So when Primael lunged again, she gripped the mane crowning the guy’ head and ripped his head to the left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something leaving the lips of Primeal before his black blood rushed to his mouth as Pacifica tore into his flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper heard the skin rip and blood spill. When the threat slumped to the ground, black foam oozed from his gaping open mouth. Pacifica still had his head in a lock, when she turned Dipper’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally saw her as she was. A beast. The black liquid smeared on her chin and her lips curving up in the moonlight. A shiver ran through Dipper’s whole body. The beast took a step forward, finally letting Primael go. Dipper stepped back before even realizing he was escaping. His body was on high alert mode, and his right hand patted his back pocket for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay...” she chided “...I have no power over you remember?” her hand swiped the remains from her face. Yet her neck and clothes were still smeared with the black matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words tossed his mind to a safe place again and while his fingers still ticked with nerves he felt himself smile. Remembering the hot substance on his face his smile turned grim and before he could counter the damphyr she stopped him. “Don’t talk, just lick it.” still trying her best to clean herself up she scrunched her nose in disgust. She tapped her lips as an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which made Dipper press his lips even closer together. There was no way he was going to taste the creature’s blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Pacificas brows pulled together in confusion she sighed finally letting her shoulders lower in defeat. “It heals, I told you.” she took a step closer to the boy “Remember I told you, this is why I am being sold.” she opened her own mouth pointing into it like she was talking to a kid. “To be consumed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Dipper to realize two things. One he was an asshole for technically calling Pacifica a meal all day. Two that he was actually considering testing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue slid between his lips and when he first tasted the liquid smeared on his face he almost gagged regretting it all. It was bitter and repulsive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Pacifica said running up to him, holding him by the shoulders. “Take more, or your hand may never heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a panic in her eyes, that Dipper didn’t even see while she fought or when she was overpowered. Pacifica’s gaze darted around and he saw the terror behind the now light blue eyes. So he listened. Taking his right hand and making Pacifica lose contact while he got more of it into his mouth with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was even worse the second time. His stomach revolted in disgust, but he pulled through. After three more swipes, and Pacifica’s encouragement he started to feel light-headed. His hands were covered in goosebumps and he felt the telltale signs of pins and needles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Pacifica said sweetly, stepping back two-step. Creating distance. “now run!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Act 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a while she last saw any of her house. The Northwest notorious for its lineage being the best hunters and fighters among the lower houses. Ask them and they would deny the comment regarding their standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Primael wasn’t as unnerving as she thought it would be. It was true that Pacifica didn't know he was the one following, but she had a hunch it was someone from her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a question of time really. If she wanted to be honest, she wasn’t even sure that she would make it this far. It was good that they chose the Pines for this particular exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned her surroundings, there was no way in hell that they only sent Primael. He was one of the best hunters but there were plenty more. If her father believed that she would toss away her newly ‘won’ freedom he was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Primael’s body convulsed as she told Dipper to scram. Somehow she knew that would be in vain again. Dipper was still high on her blood after all. That notion sent a humming warmth through her form and she pushed it back as the gap between her and her prey decreased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, a gargle tore his shredded throat. Then shaking the body emerged. Life, gone from his foam green eyes. Pacifica noted that something was coming. It wasn’t alone and it came with a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her finger’s skimmed over the stake she took from the velvet box. Cold sweat pooling at her back. She pushed back shivers and memories of another life and took the remaining steps to stand before Primael’s shagged form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Primael who was the same age as her, had the same circumstances as her and lived half of her life. The one who taught her how to bow gracefully and the one who was sent after her first for sentimental reasons. None of the house knowing how he detested her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pacifica knew from the first day. From the glint in his hollow grey eyes. A small smile broke from her lips. The wood felt like fire under her fingertips as she rearranged her grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the grotesque form of Primael remnants staggered toward her she closed the remaining distance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t ceremonious, the wood perched blackened skin and stopped what stood in place of Primael’s heart. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When his body gave out and started to slump, Pacifica pushed an arm to the small of his back to hold him for the last moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them all I said, Goodbye...” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Primael’s body fluttered to soot before hitting the ground leaving the stake on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it gone now?” Dipper asked, standing next to the damphyr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He passed,” Pacifica watched as his left ring finger moved a bit “or what may happen to creatures of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there more?” the mercenary could finally make a fist, his muscles squirming under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper examined the damphyr. The scar on her right wrist still was angry red and pulsed with every beat of her heart. It was nagging at the back of his mind. All the questions that he needed. How come her self inflicted wound didn’t heal as fast as all the other injuries. How good was her healing? He could feel his left hand and urge it to motion. Slow but steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you fighting your own house?” he asked rather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consumption” she laughed humorlessly “you know your favorite word.” she turned, her ragged clothes fluttering after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper mused for a moment and examined the girl’s face. As he thought the skin on her cheeks were already healed and her prior gray eyes shone blue. The black substance coated a good portion of her neck and her dress’ left shoulder. Even as Premael evaporated his ‘blood’ stood as evidence of their struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many?” he knew that Pacifica could pinpoint threats now. With this knowledge, he wasn’t too pumped to meet what was at their goal. Seeing the girl would rather die - killing him in the process - than to meet the buyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than I can handle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bravado doesn’t suit you.” Dipper slouched forward peering into the blue eyes. “You almost died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t have killed me.” Her pointed look told a tale, her jaws flexed. Chin held high. “Can’t be said about you,” she smirked mostly to herself as she watched Dipper get the stake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how great that you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper couldn’t help the smile spreading on his lips. Elbow bent finally, he held his knife and tried some slices in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica watched the lines shimmering in the dark.“Don’t you have any firearms?” the taste of her enemy still on her tongue. It was last resort and thankfully it worked even though she hasn’t sunken her fangs into ‘living’ flesh for years now. It left stale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Mabel’s fort.” he explained tossing and catching the blade. “Mine would have been taking you to the buyer.” he glared at her. “Well if someone wouldn’t have pulled a stunt before, we would already be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A piercing shrill took away Pacifica’s chance to answer as a blade ran through her from behind. Her blood spilling to Dipper’s foot. The chill that ran through Pacifica’s veins couldn’t be fast enough to catch up to the mercenary’s blade as it countered the attack. She stepped back gritting her teeth, blade running through her with a blunt sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The offender was immobile for a moment as Pacifica’s skin started to regenerate, stopping the taller woman on the spot. She knew those deep red eyes too. So they sent all of them. Every last one of them were coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damphyr’s eyes widened as the silver blade that missed so many times before sunk into the neck of her captor. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Red eyes flamed up at the pain surging at the woman’s veins. The silver pumping through the black substance and causing the skin to darken. The thing gargled when Dipper retracted the blade,  kicking the creature to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it hit the concrete it hissed, resembling an animal more than something human. It wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pacifica fell to her knees, her insides burning as it tried to regenerate around the alien object. “Kill her!” she issued when Dipper stepped to her direction rather than finishing his job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica’s hand trembled on the blade peeking out of her abdomen and felt her blood push up to her throat. The darkness started to lighten and she knew that the dawn was upon them. The rancid stench of another Northwest’s death filled her nostrils, her once upon a time best friend’s last words sung to her heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They all wanted to say Welcome back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ACT 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mabel’s boots scraped the rubble under her soles as she rounded a corner. Realizing in delight that the sun was finally peeking from behind the dark curtains of the night. Her cargo was motionless the last few minutes, breathing slowly. Which, if Mabel was honest, surprised her. Shouldn’t this thing be dead and as not be able to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mused, mounting a boulder before them. Her shoulders started to ache good two kilometers ago but she was above whining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a whisper but Mabel stood stock still her mind going high alert. Her grip tightened on Gideon’s shredded and damp clothes. She listened for the cue that put her cargo off. She couldn’t hear anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head a bit to glance over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can smell her blood.” he croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we close?” Mabel started and let Gideon guide him to where the smell came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets were darker, no streetlight adorning them. The sun couldn’t break through the horizon yet and the light yellowish hue that painted the bottom of the sky was a merciless reminder that their assignment would probably fail.  Her steps echoed through the pavement and she had to calculate her landing at a staircase when she heard a shrill scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” she urged gulping. She lost her balance when something hit them from their right side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel let go of Gideon’s leg and took her pistol out of its holster. She now was sure that her hearing was going bad. She could not hear anything before and now everything was filled with voices. Taking the words from each other hissed laughter and whispered curses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lis-” Gideon was toned out as Mabel marched on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever hit her wasn’t fatal, nor did it hurt. Which meant pushing on was the better choice. There was something with them. On them. Gideon’s weight tripled and she felt her strength deplete at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision darkened, but she kept on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turn back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah...” she shifted Gideon on her shoulders “Audiovisual curses?” gritting her teeth she pushed her sole deep into the mud. “Do not make me laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen!” Gideon’s hoarse voice was like sandpaper on her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned lightly “Keep talking then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight started to make her break form like gravity was centering around her. Her vision blurry still remained pointed. Sweat rolled down her temples and she concentrated everything she had on the Vampyr at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” a sudden light surged her vision, and Mabel’s hand finally let go of Gideon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before the gray body hit the road, her handgun was steady in her palm. Cock clicked, a hand twisted the gun from hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her grip followed the motion, deliberately closing the distance. She pulled the trigger when the barrel lined with the attacker's jawline. Black matter splattered to her face, but finally, her body felt light again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing convulsed before her feet and she added one more bullet to the first just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it stopped moving Mabel stumbled back, her heel kicking the groaning gray mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing she lowered before him once again.“Aren’t you useless….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning made her blood run cold as something pinned her body back. Tha same liquid oozing down on her that should have gone cold the moment her bullet buried into flesh. Her eyes dilated as the same darkness started to envelop her mind. She could feel the cold metal in her palm, yet it felt alien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face burned under the substance, air left her lungs. As her head turned up, craning her neck she could see the horizon coloring. Sun break was on them. How nice she thought her grip tightening on the thing that her mind seemed to put a name to. Wishepers swirling in her head, she trained her gaze on her soon to be victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t even an ounce of doubt in her mind that she would get out victorious. Yet the pistol’s weight was ten times over it’s original and her muscles cramped as she fought to lift her arm. The thing above her had two gaping holes and as it gargled black foam oozed from it. Snarling at her skin, sending disgust to her very core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s broken jaw hung low, upper fangs intact. Mabel’s eyes couldn't tell the difference between light and dark now, and her resolve started to crumble again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand shot up, finger on trigger her vision was clear again. The thing above her gone, soot in its wake. Her motion was too fast, and Gideon’s head was dangerously close to her barrel. Her wrist slammed to the ground with shattering power and she grunted in pain.  Her lax fingers almost broke as the gun went off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right back at you...” Gideon panted his brows furrowed deep, his shoulders rising and sinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the third shoot that they heard. Dipper hesitated for a moment before turning back to Pacifica who was still trembling down the asphalt. Blade still embedded in her torso. This could have looked funny, as there weren’t any wounds to spot. Just like a prop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t it for Pacifica’s reaction he would have laughed heartily. But her gagging sounds and weak whimpers as she tried to push the blade back with her hands causing her fingers to bleed, just heal before she tried again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper rounded her, examining the hilt. The symbols on the blade were unreadable as it was buried in the skin and clothes of the Dhampir’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It...” she grunted slowly standing up, heaving loudly, her hands trembling on the blade. “It has the same effect for humans...as..ah...silver on them.” she gasped. Her lungs burned with pain. Intestines breaking, sliced, then healed again, just to start over, took a lot to withstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper retracted his fingers examining the thing. Again, hastily before deciding. “The shots must have been Mabel.” matter of fact painted over his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica lifted her gaze, blue wavering, her white skin getting brighter as the sun battled the remains of the Horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper took her by the arm and hurried over where the last gunshot was heard. The streets were still in darkness because of the remnants of the once lively neighborhood. Pacifica followed him without resistance. She was almost too obedient for his taste. It didn’t help that he knew the impending peril that was onto them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he saw was Mabel pinned to the ground by something unearthly. Dipper’s body went to autopilot and before even a word could have been uttered his boot collided with the creature’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bulky body was tossed to the side, and in the same swift motion he pulled Mabel behind his back, the knife already pointed at the grunting pile before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dipper...” Mabel panted “It’s ok.” her right hand gripped his shoulder affectionately. She hastily flexed her left wrist and cracked her neck joints before out healing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze wandered to the direction they came from. She took in Pacifica standing slightly hunched forward a blade pinned through her. Hair disheveled, clothes ripped and black, just like her face must have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could stop herself a laugh broke from her lips. It bounced back from the buildings and rubble around them like a ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper cooked an eyebrow looking behind his shoulder. His body finally relaxed that his sister was alright. Not just alright, dandy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mabel hugged her torso, laughing almost choking. Pushing all the remaining air out of her lungs. Her stupor only sided when Gideon started to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, bro-bro..” rounding her savior she trotted over to the Vampyr and crouched next to him. “meet the buyer.” her smile carving wrinkles in her black peppered features.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ACT 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pacifica meet Gideon from the Gleeful house.” the instructor bowed deep and made the little girl at her side do the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she straightened again, she looked over the wimpy boy. He seemed much older than her. He looked like the young adults at her house. He had almost frighteningly silver hair, combed back into a pompadour. His build would let him stand tall, yet he looked smaller in her eyes then Primael who was only a couple centimeters taller than her. Her mousy eyes roamed over the long limbs that didn’t quite suit him and the scar-like freckles on his otherwise pristine white skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s an honor,” she said finally. Sarcasm hidden deeply in her voice. Behind closed lids, she rolled her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Likewise...” in contrast to her ‘oh so well hidden disappointment’ Gideon didn’t seem to understand bare etiquette.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Pacifica had the chance he turned on his heels and left them behind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How old are you?” Gideon asked once Pacifica made him eat dirt the fourth time that day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eight.” she said flinging the rapier she had in her tiny hands to the side. Pointing it to one left behind by Gideon. “You?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gideon scurried to his feet. “How old do I look to you?” sword in hand he bowed before the girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After thinking about it Pacifica flicked the rapier from Gideon grasp once again. “Twenty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smile broke on the guy’s face again. “Then I am twenty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are your parents Gideon?” she was determined to scrub the one nasty fleck on the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gideon sat on a chair it’s back propped to the very wall the small girl was scrubbing desperately. He had an open book in his lap, the bookmark precisely put to the middle. His balance was bad. Pacifica knew that that’s why she let him use the wall as leverage before breaking his neck in his boredom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dead,” he said. “Yours?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her hand stilled for a split second before she used her whole body to clean the wall. “Gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ARE YOU REALLY A VAMPYR?!” Pacifica screamed, anger shaking her body. Her boots were scraping the dirt. With dirks in each hand, she rocketed to the pale boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swiftly turning before he could capture her, she wounded his right wrist. When his sword hit the ground she tossed the other to his heart. Missing just by centimeters, pinning his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her whole body shook with the strength of anger and disappointment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are a disgrace.” her gaze was piercing blue. Her form rigid, emanating much more power than an eight years old girl should ever hold.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>When Gideon didn’t bite, she felt bile spur up to her throat. “Such a waste...” she healed out. Her breath was hot even for her. Acid slipping from her tongue as she searched for anything for Gideon to catch into. “No wonder Gleefuls are ostracizing you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her throat crushed and pain surged through her body. At first, she wasn’t sure what happened. She was in the air. Gideon’s hand extended before him, and at the end she was hanging. A surprised yelp left her lips, feeling something hot and liquidy pushing past her lung. Then came the second wave of pain. Her abdomen was pierced through with Gideon’s sword.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no doubt in her mind that, if he hadn't caught her neck, she would have been sliced into two by now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn’t see but knew the hot thing in her mouth that was taking her last chances from breathing was her own blood. Her eyes searched for Gideion’s and the normally kind and timid sky blue eyes were glowing in the most intimidating hue of the night that she has ever seen. A shiver ran through her body, and she made herself smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Finally’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should be dead.” Gideon was whiter if that was even possible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pacifica lifted the teacup to her lips, her throat haled long ago. Honestly speaking the most hurtful thing that Gideon did was leaving the blade in her torso before he ran panicking to her instructor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry I guess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I, Pacifica from the Northwest pledge to you.” her head was bowed. Half on knees her summer dress clung to her body tainted with blood. Her face smeared with a black substance. “This oath chains my life to yours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pacifica...” Gideon grunted his open palm lifting from the ground where he lay stake buried into his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll die for you thrice if my body lets me.” when she finished she slashed her arm just under her elbow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her reddish blood pulsating with life burned Gideon’s throat just like the tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hide...” Gideon told her. Pushing Pacifica into the closet in his study.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She cried out time after time. No one was coming. Her mind spiraled, then everything halted when she heard a gun. She wasn’t learning guns with Gideon yet. Did he even know what kind of weapon that was? Was he able to comprehend what was happening? Her heart was beating rapidly, breaking her ribcage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her bone will heal, her scars will mend. Her heart, when that stops it's over. And it wasn’t about time to die yet. Far from it. She pushed her fingers into the tiny gap between the door hangers and the wall. Listening to her own fingernails ripping out as she pushed herself to somehow free herself. Finally, the metal gave in and as she pushed her body in the tiny gap, her collarbone broke. She whined but finally, it was enough to free herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her feet were not fast enough, the mansion was way too big. She halted for a second when she stumbled upon her instructor’s ragged body. Her neck was torn apart, her own fangs drenched with black as she was now forced to be permanently shocked by her own death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stairs opened up before her and everything that was familiar to her was tainted by blood and the stench of gunpowder. Gideon was standing by the stairs, his shoulder soaked by blood, his back hunched. A form, Pacifica knew was the sign of his defeat.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Last year she shared everything with the centuries-old boy. The arrogant, and wimpy kid who now owned her life. Who was her family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She stopped between him and his aggressor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A kid?” The man before her was taller than Gideon and had a silver pistol. Cross dangling from his holster. Rosary around his neck. Yet Pacifica knew this was no holy man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pacifica...don-” Gideon fell to his knee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay” she said, her eyes turning bright blue as the silver barrel started to burn a circle into her forehead. “There are two more times.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ACT 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew they were coming even before the tightly laced boot kicked his head to the side. He hit his cheeks, and his left eyes had something scratchy in it. He grunted, his sides hurt like that one night. He was weak now. Yet, it was her scent. He opened his eyes, clasping his teeth hard together. The blond girl had a halo as the sun finally was up, enveloping her form. She wasn’t a girl anymore, he realized a second later when she fell before him, her body shielding the sunrays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, you...” she grunted out, her cold palm sneaking under his head. “...useless brat.” she lifted him so she could push her forehead to the vamypr’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed you too.” Gideon grit, his limbs giving out as he pushed himself up. His hands went for the sword without request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was out in a split second and Pacifica spat vivid blood to the ground between them. Heaving she glanced up, her heart fluttering in her ribcage at the familiar scent filling the air. Her stare rising to meet the Pines twins’. One grinning like the end of the world wasn’t on them, while the other nodded slightly to the side. They were talking between each other but some words got to Pacifica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a retort on her lip, but her body moved on its own. Her hands catching an arrow aimed at her ward’s head. She heard the whine behind her as the sun was coming up. Burning the weakened vampyr. The second attack came directly at her. Her head spun just in time to let the dirk tangle in her skin. Flesh mending already when the hand went after the weapon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pacifica hissed, her right arm sneaking up to her assailant's neck. There was a low gurgling behind her, but she didn't have any time to contemplate what would be the next best step. She was on her feet, her leg catching into her attacker’s, yet she couldn't make the creature before her lose its balance. There were others, she could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first shot was a surprise but a welcome one. Her kind fell to the ground next to Gideon’s shivering form. “Whimp.” she quipped, tearing at a hand that tried to get dirk still embedded in her forearm. Her leg went for the chest and the momentary slip let her grab the blade from her body. The glowing eyes were snuffed out as their own dirk ran into the soft flesh of their jaw. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The warm dark liquid ran down her pale arm just like a tainted river. As she took the weapon back specks of their original user’s blood tainting the ground. Pacifica heaved. This wasn’t right, another shot rang out just next to her head. A shiver running through her as Dipper’s blade caught something just above her right shoulder. How many of them were there?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Was this magic? There couldn’t be so much. Her feet took root as the Pines’ circled the vampyr wrighting on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you think?” Dipper asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next shot was a start pistol for Pacifica, rather than answering, her body moved. She needed high ground, her hand caught into concrete as she tumbled twirling out of an attack, pushing her form to the side.  Her back hit a lamppost before both of her hands came up to catch a pistol. Abandoning her dirk she used all her power to misdirect the bullet. She felt her power slip as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her forehead cracked against the other dhampir, and she was already clambering to the lamppost. Her body light, her blood pumping as a bullet missed her barely. She stopped at the top, balancing her weight, her body swinging with the wind. There were around twenty of them. She squinted, the Pines’ scent dancing on the end of nerves. Eyes back to her ward, she hissed seeing the brat was still on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper was glancing at her, while Mabel pumped bullets and wooden sticks to anything coming into a one-meter radius. They were holding their own. For now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let her body tumble over, falling. Time always seemed to stop when she gave up control. Her mind was clear and fast as she twirled in the air. Her legs landed on her uncle’s shoulder, she bent over before the man could do anything and her hands still on the man’s head twisted. With a sick sound, the spine snapped, and she barreled to the side as a sword bit into her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just” the woman in black hissed, her alarm evident as her husband gargled black foam filling his orifices, grabbing at her. “fucking die already.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pacifica smirked, her palm holding the blood in place as the skin over her new wound started to heal. Slower than she would have liked, but the feeling of the hatred radiated for her made her step much more nimble. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude, but” Mabel danced away from a hand that Dipper cut down promptly. “How are you so vigorous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dhampir blood,” Dipper smirked his blade twirling in his hand as it embedded into a head before him, fangs merely missing him by a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel stopped, her hand up in the air, gun cocked. “No way!” her grin grew. “Is it sweet?” she shifted back, almost toppling over the grayish heaving pile behind them. “Pacifica! Me too!” the handgun turned in her palm, the end of it hitting a slack jaw, while the wooden stick struck the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They remained in the sunlight all the while, holding their own, but Mabel was out of bullets, and the creature at her boots didn’t seem to move at all. On her left Dipper’s silver blade danced in the warm light and the lines smeared the boy’s otherwise kind feature dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time was slipping and there were more and more of them, and Mabel had the itch that they forgot something. Her skin peeled at the thought, her eardrums giving into the audiovisual cruse.  Lead melted into her limbs and Dipper was none the wiser. She could see as his movement became sluggish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the tug before her brain could catch up, pale arms sneaked into her and her brother’s neck, her body shook as the breath was kicked out of her lungs. Pacifica grabbed them with strength Mabel wasn’t sure she held until now, and she tossed them back by their collars. Mabel’s vision became red as the dhampir’s torso was sliced up, her blood smearing around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde heaved and the mercenaries that were supposed to capture her scrambled to their feet. Unsteady and out of their place. Curses, she hated them. Her stomach ached as the skin and intestines started to reform themselves under the clean-cut which would have been fatal to the humans. Her jaw tightened, her surroundings clouded by the curse, she felt the faint smell of fear and anger mixing behind her, and Dipper let his emotions go wild again. She shook her head. This wasn’t good. Gideon needed to scram, and she was going to be taken back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Why couldn't anything ever go in her favor. Her plan. Everything went smoothly until now. Gideon should have had enough reserve. The sun should have remained under the horizon. Her abdomen should be intact in another minute. Or a month, right now she wasn’t sure. A shiver ran through her body as the blade from before licked at her vein. They weren’t going to take her back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They wanted to make her turn. She gritted her teeth, her fangs glinting as she dodged the blade by instinct. It was not the time yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes slipped back, and the Pines were back on their feet disoriented. She fell back hitting Dipper’s chest, as another blade sliced at her. They weren’t going for Gideon, she realized sluggishly. Her gray matter cheered her on her realization a second too late as a voice whispered in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Got you.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>